All Riders
:For a list of Riders by series, and some that are not included in this list, see:Kamen Riders During the events of Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider OOO's movie, Shocker returned and all the Riders were summoned to fight them. The list includes all Kamen Riders that are main Riders, with the exception of Kamen Rider G. All Riders |Shotaro Hidari/Philip |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Wizard |Haruto Souma |} Gallery Kamen1-1-.jpg|'Kamen Rider #1' Takeshi Hongo Kamen_Rider_2_New.jpg|'Kamen Rider #2' Hayato Ichimonji Kamen Rider V3.jpg|'Kamen Rider V3' Shiro Kazami Riderman2006.jpg|'Riderman' Joji Yuki Kamen Rider X.jpg|'Kamen Rider X' Keisuke Jin Kamen Rider Amazon-vote5.jpg|'Kamen Rider Amazon' Daisuke Yamamoto Kamen Rider Stronger.jpg|'Kamen Rider Stronger' Shigeru Jo Skyrider (Kamen Rider).jpg|'Skyrider' Hiroshi Tsukuba Super1.jpg|'Kamen Rider Super-1' Kazuya Oki Kamen Rider ZX.jpg|'Kamen Rider ZX' Ryo Murasame Kamen Rider Black.jpg|'Kamen Rider Black' Kotaro Minami Kamen Rider Black RX.jpg|'Kamen Rider Black RX' Kotaro Minami Kamen Rider Shin.jpg|'Kamen Rider Shin' Shin Kazamatsuri Photo 7.JPG|'Kamen Rider ZO' Masaru Aso Krj2.jpg|'Kamen Rider J' Kouji Segawa Kamen-rider-kuuga.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kuuga' Yuusuke Godai KamenRiderAgito.jpg|'Kamen Rider Agito' Shouichi Tsugami Kamen-rider-ryuki-1.jpg|'Kamen Rider Ryuki' Shinji Kido KamenRiderFaiz.jpg|'Kamen Rider Faiz' Takumi Inui Blade.jpg|'Kamen Rider Blade' Kazuma Kenzaki BM-12inch-hibiki-4.jpg|'Kamen Rider Hibiki' Hitoshi Hidaka W.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kabuto' Souji Tendo Den-O-sword.jpg|'Kamen Rider Den-O' Ryotaro Nogami Momotaros, Urataros Kintaros, Ryutaros Sieg KMKiva.jpg|'Kamen Rider Kiva' Wataru Kurenai Kamen_Rider_Decade_character.jpg|'Kamen Rider Decade' Tsukasa Kadoya|link=Tsukasa Kadoya KamenRiderDoubleCycloneJokerForm.jpg|'Kamen Rider W' Shotaro Hidari/Philip KamenRiderOOOTatobaForm.jpg|'Kamen Rider OOO' Eiji Hino Fourze-base.jpg|'Kamen Rider Fourze' Gentaro Kisaragi WizardFlameStyle.png|'Kamen Rider Wizard' Haruto Souma Allies Appearances All Rider Teams As there was merely one Kamen Rider in the very beginning, the number has of course increased greatly since then. This gallery shows previous "all rider" unions over the years. Kamen1-1-.jpg|The first Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider 1 Double Riders.jpg|The Double Riders: Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 1, 2, V3.jpg|The Double Riders with Kamen Rider V3 Five Riders.jpg|The first five Kamen Riders as seen in Five Riders vs. King Dark Six Riders.jpg|The first five Kamen Riders joined by Kamen Rider Amazon Seven Riders.jpg|The first seven Kamen Riders as seen in Kamen Rider Stronger Eight Riders.jpg|The first eight Kamen Riders as seen in Kamen Rider: Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King Nine Riders.jpg|The first nine Kamen Riders as seen in the Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie'' Ten Riders.jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders as seen in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! 11 Kamen Riders (1-Black).jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders with the eleventh, Kamen Rider Black RX with first 10 riders.jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders with the twelfth, Kamen Rider Black RX (note: Black RX and Black are different rider forms of the same man, but are counted as different riders) Kotaro Minami x4.jpg|Black & Black RX with Bio Rider & Robo Rider at Kamen Rider BLACK RX: Running Around the World Kamen Rider J and ZO.jpg|ZO & J are the New Double Riders at Kamen Rider World Ryuki - 13 Kamen Riders.jpg|The 13 Kamen Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki Gandtheriders.jpg|Kamen Rider G with Heisei Riders All Riders (Decade).jpg|All main up riders up to Decade (with Diend). Note: Kamen Rider J is absent due to a point in the movie's storyline which saw him in a giant battle with King Dark. .]] All Kamen Riders and All Super Sentai.jpg|The Kamen Riders and Super Sentai at Super Hero Taisen. Neo-Heisei Riders, assemble.jpg|Wizard, Fourze, OOO, & Double with Meteor & Birth on their motocycles in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum See also Super Sentai 199 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Groups Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders